Kids' WB!
Kids' WB! was a Saturday morning and weekday afternoon children's programming block, aired from September 9, 1995 through May 17, 2008. Many of the shows set in the WB Animated Universe were aired on Kids' WB!, especially during the later half of the 1990s. Timeline of Kids' WB!'s broadcasts of WBAU shows * September 9, 1995 - Kids' WB! makes it first broadcasts, with the the third season premiere of Animaniacs and the series premieres of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Pinky and the Brain, and Freakazoid! * September 11, 1995 - Animaniacs reruns and That's Warner Bros.! begin their weekday afternoon broadcasts on the block. * September 7, 1996 - Road Rovers premieres. * September 9, 1996 - That's Warner Bros.! is retitled Bugs 'n Daffy. * November 28, 1996 - The Daffy Duck Show premieres. Freakazoid! is removed from the Saturday morning schedule and moved to Freakout Friday! * February 21, 1997 - Freakout Friday! is removed, thus ending Kids' WB!'s broadcasts of Freakazoid! * August 30, 1997 - Road Rovers and The Daffy Duck Show airs their last broadcasts on the block. * September 1, 1997 - Tiny Toon Adventures joins Kids' WB!, and Pinky and the Brain is added to the weekday afternoon schedule. Also, Kids' WB! receives a new look created by Riverstreet Productions, lasting until 2005. * July 18, 1998 - Animaniacs leaves the Saturday morning block and is now only on the weekday afternoon block. * September 12, 1998 - Histeria! premieres on the Saturday morning block and joins the weekday afternoon block the following Monday. * September 14, 1998 - Animaniacs now follows Tiny Toons on weekday mornings. Bugs 'n Daffy is dropped. * September 19, 1998 - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain premieres. * January 16, 1999 - The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain are dropped from the Saturday morning block and combined with segments from Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Pinky and the Brain into The Cat & Birdy Warnernoonie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show. * February 13, 1999 - The Big Cartoonie Show is condensed into a half-hour show and The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries rejoins the block. * July 18, 1999 - Histeria! is dropped from the Saturday morning block, and its weekday afternoon showings are demoted to the morning time slot the following Monday. * September 6, 1999 - Tiny Toons and Animaniacs are dropped. The Big Cartoonie Show is renamed The Cat & Bunny Warnernoonie Super Looney Big Cartoonie Show and added to weekday afternoons. * September 11, 2000 - The Big Cartoonie Show is dropped from Kids' WB! altogether, thus ending the network's broadcasts of Looney Tunes and Animaniacs. * August 31, 2001 - The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Histeria! leave Kids' WB! * September 2005 - Loonatics Unleashed premieres. * September 2007 - Loonatics Unleashed ends. * May 17, 2008 - Kids' WB! finishes broadcasting after 13 years of service. Promotional spots One of the most memorable things about the Kids' WB! programming block were the promotional spots that were made to advertise the shows on the block. These spots, particularly in the early half of the block's run, often took existing animation of the characters and redubbed them with new dialogue, many of which was unique to the promo in question. Unfortunately, although Warner Bros. has much access to these promo spots, most of them have never been included as bonus features on the DVD sets of the shows. Gallery Print advertisements KidsWBAd_1995_HQ.jpg|The 1995 season TheWBAd_1996-foldedin.jpg|The 1996 season (folded in) TheWBAd_1996.jpg|The 1996 season KidsWBAd_1997-foldedin_HQ.jpg|The 1997 season (folded in) KidsWBAd_1997_HQ.jpg|The 1997 season KidsWBAd_1998-foldedin_HQ.jpg|The 1998 season (folded in) KidsWBAd_1998_HQ.jpg|The 1998 season, featuring Histeria! Category:Channels